


造孽与不察觉

by clear27



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Friendship, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clear27/pseuds/clear27
Summary: 游城十代那家伙非常不对劲。或者可以说，简直不对劲到了有鬼的程度。※现代paro，朋友们插科打诨的日常，游十主，一丁点十代中心。※饮酒情节注意。大家都是成年人了（？）
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	造孽与不察觉

游城十代那家伙这段时间非常不对劲。或者可以说，简直不对劲到了有鬼的程度。

“你能不能闭会嘴？”

万丈目烦躁地锤了一下桌子，他手边那杯喝得见底的柠檬茶应声发出碰撞的声音。十代“啊”了一声，一脸无辜地向后缩了缩：“别生气嘛，万丈目。果然有可爱的后辈就是很容易被嫉妒哪。”

艾德叹了口气，终于把手上的茶杯放了下来：“十代，他是让你差不多可以了。”为了不被点名发表意见，他已经端了十来分钟的茶杯了，别说红茶，连茶渣都快喝见底了。

终于有人说了，万丈目胸口里闷得想砍人的那股气终于稍微通畅了一点。明明就是难得的单身汉聚会，喝茶打牌聊人生哪个不好，凭什么他们三个就得被十代按在座位上听他大侃特侃？侃就算了，游城十代的贫他们三个早就有目共睹；可侃来侃去，内容也无非就是俱乐部新来的后辈多么多么可爱、做前辈的感觉多么多么痛快云云，听到最后，万丈目干脆想把他嘴给塞上。

这家伙是哪根筋突然被打直了不成？想起当初的明日香，万丈目就酸得不行：所有人都看得出那位心高气傲的美人模范生对这家伙那点儿小情愫，只有游城十代本人毫无察觉，甚至在毕业会上喝多了当众宣布明日香是他最好的哥们之一。虽然高中毕业会已经过去整整三年了，明日香现在的确还是他们最好的朋友之一，可万丈目一回想起自己酸涩的青春回忆，还是忍不住想把游城十代那颗木头脑袋往桌子上按。

约翰也跟着叹了口气。一开始他还很起劲地跟着十代起哄；听到现在，连约翰也没什么兴趣了。

十代睁大眼睛挨个环视他的狐朋狗友们，做了一个十分难以置信的表情：“喂喂喂，这还不够可爱吗？！”

“这倒不是，”约翰耸了一下肩膀，稍微来了点精神。他把下巴架在交叉的手背上，认认真真地数起来：“性格又好，长得也好看，做什么都很好，还每天跟在身边前辈长前辈短的——天啊，这是什么死宅的意淫小说。”

十代听得很满意，顶着得意的傻笑连连点头。万丈目心口那股闷气突地一个倒转，冲得他差点呛到。

越和他抬杠，反而越中他的下怀；万丈目忍着打人的冲动，干脆顺着他的话积极地拱起火来：“…我说这样，光咱们几个聊天，多没意思。既然有这么可爱的后辈，不如哪天带过来，大家也好认识一下，怎么样？”

十代果然很吃这一套。他眼睛亮了一下，又像是突然想到什么似地沮丧地垂了下去。他摸了摸脑袋，有点为难地扁了一下嘴：“带过来啊…我试试吧。他好像不太习惯吵闹的环境耶。”

那她是怎么能习惯你的呢！

万丈目话都不想说了。他们三个人交换了一下眼神，约翰迅速地在十代看不到的地方向艾德比了个大拇指；艾德无奈地瞥了他们两个眼刀，才慢悠悠地清了一下嗓子，直起身来，双手交握总结道：“听你说了这么久，还真有点好奇。”

十代挺了挺腰板，冲他们比了个OK的手势：“艾德都说了，那当然没问题！真人绝对让你们羡慕得流眼泪。”

据目前听来的情况分析，这样的女孩子根本就是文静内敛的类型，多半不会那么热情地答应男生的邀约；要是能让这家伙也碰一两次钉子的话，就再好不过了。万丈目一边顺着十代的话敷衍地说着“好羡慕啊”一类的话，一边难掩邪恶地想。难得这家伙对一个人这么有兴趣，怎么说也得把那些年别人在这傻瓜身上吃过的瘪找回来才算公平。

明日香同学，你的遗恨，很快就会有人替你还上了！

————

十代人虽然不靠谱，但说话还是很算话的。上次聚会结束了没几天，万丈目就收到了十代发来的聚会通知。

“明天晚上老地方哦(<ゝω·)☆给我好好期待吧！”

啧，没想到还真让他成功了。

万丈目看着短信里的颜文字，心中百感交集。现在的年轻女孩子难道都开始流行喜欢笨蛋了？像他这样英俊而知趣的好男人已经开始老土起来了吗？

心里虽然这样想着，万丈目还是不由得生出了几分好奇心来。毕竟除了那位游戏先生，不管是谁，光是能让那个脑筋比石头还死的游城十代夸上三天这一点，都已经足够令人啧啧称奇了。明晚还没到，他已经有点等不及想看看那位可爱后辈究竟是个什么样的人了。

事实上，当晚万丈目和约翰都提前十分钟到达了。艾德的工作还没有做完，要晚些时候才能过来。看到难得穿得人模人样的老朋友，约翰和万丈目都默契地向对方比了个大拇指：毕竟是要见年轻女孩子的场合，当然不能穿得和平时大老爷们喝酒一样。

约定的八点钟已经过了，现场仍然只有约翰和万丈目两个人；十代迟到是常有的事了，但这次万丈目破例很爽快地在心里原谅了他：带女孩子赴约嘛，总是先要好好打扮一下的。

他坐在吧台前面的卡座里，百无聊赖地喝着那杯一如既往的加冰柠檬鸡尾酒，眼神不断地在吧台前的钟和酒馆的大门之间来回切换。

约翰就没有他这么坐立难安。他难得点了热可可以外的饮料，一个人坐在吧台角落那只高脚凳上，喝得正开心。万丈目看了他两眼，终于忍不住挪过去给他肩膀来了两拳：“快下来，你喝得这么高兴，一会人家女孩子来了，你撒酒疯怎么办？”

约翰傻笑了两声，拿高脚杯和万丈目的鸡尾酒碰了一下：“不会不会。哎，他们怎么都这么慢？”

万丈目甩了甩被他密度很高的肌肉撞得发麻的拳头，伸手请酒保过来续杯：“嘁，谁知道呢。游城十代那家伙，等他来了一定要好好灌他几杯不可。”‘

他俩正你一言我一语地扯着淡，万丈目一眼就瞥见了那件眼熟的衣服。他连衣服也顾不上整，赶紧站起来冲门口的方向挥了几下手：“喂！十代！你丫怎么这么晚才来！”

十代还是穿着他那件红色的外套，牛仔色的休闲裤，黑色的里衫上好像还沾着几根亮晶晶的猫毛，一副刚睡醒不久的表情，头发翘得到处都是。他一面走过来，一面把背上的包拿在手里：“哎，抱歉啦抱歉，本来上完课回住处喂了猫就来的，不小心就在沙发上睡过去了。”

约翰伸着脑袋朝他身后看了半天，失望地确认了没有其他人之后，才坐回自己的沙发里：“哎，你一个人来的呀？”

十代挠了挠头：“你说游星吗？那家伙晚一点过来。哎我说，你俩今天吃错药了，怎么穿得这么奇怪？”

“什么嘛，名字还挺好听的。你才吃错药吧，你是多喜欢这件衣服啊，这种场合还穿。”

十代低头看了看自己的衣服，疑惑道：“什么场合啊？”

“认识新朋友啊！”约翰歪过来挂住万丈目的肩膀。他好像喝得不少，比平时兴奋了不止一点，“认识新的朋友，当然要穿得正式一点吧。”

“算了吧，你认识我的时候穿得可挫了。”十代走过来给约翰的肩膀来了一拳，顺势歪在他旁边的沙发里。

“那怎么一样啊，”约翰夸张地假装呼痛，也向后歪进沙发，“今天不同嘛。身为亲友，怎么能在十代的后辈面前出丑？”

讲到这个，十代也高兴了：“这句还比较中听。喂，一会见到游星你们矜持一点，多少给我留一点前辈的尊严。”

“行啦行啦，”万丈目挥了下手，“你哪里还有前辈的尊严啊？和你认识三天以上的人都不会相信的。”

他们一边百无聊赖地喝着酒，一边胡天胡地斗着没营养的嘴；在场三个人里除了那个没心没肺的家伙以外，另外两人早就已经迫不及待要看看那位传说中的“可爱后辈”了。可喝到快大半夜，酒都不知点了多少，不仅今天的主角没有出场，连艾德也影子没有半个。

“搞什么啊，”万丈目“咚”地把杯子放在桌子上，“游城十代你是不是被放鸽子了？”

十代也喝了不少。他一面和万丈目斗嘴，一面晕晕乎乎地摸出手机：“怎么可能！…那家伙很守时的啊…我问问…”

“艾德那家伙不会是看透了你会被放鸽子的事实，早就回家睡觉去了吧？”

约翰喝得最多，此时已经在沙发里舒服地睡着了。十代迷糊着在手机上敲打了一会，眼睛好几次几乎都要合上了。过了不多久，他的手机荧幕在昏暗的光线下缓缓亮起，昭示一般发出青蓝色的电子光。

“…说是做课题、遇到了点情况…他现在在过来的路上了…”

十代努力凝聚着视线焦点，含含糊糊地读着对方的回信。

还是学术系的。万丈目只喝了几杯，光是有点头昏，还有精力吐槽：“…就游城十代你这种挂科边缘的人…不简单啊。”

话还没说完，万丈目就眼睁睁地看着十代终于抵抗不住睡眠，眼睛一闭，香甜地睡了过去。

这可怎么办？光约翰安德森一个就能把他累死，再加上一个游城十代，不如把他一起打晕留给保安自己发愁算了。总不可能让女孩子抬人吧？万丈目从来没有哪次这么后悔自己没多喝两杯，这种推锅场面，直接睡了过去也比成了最后的希望来得痛快。

他一面头昏脑胀地起来结账，一面准备打电话叫艾德赶紧来帮忙拖人。还没等他电话打出去，酒馆面前突然闪过了一个没见过的身影。

万丈目心都提到嗓子眼了：要是女孩子辛辛苦苦赶来，却给人家留下眼前这两个醉鬼和一个喝得半死不活的苦力，不仅快乐的酒会没参加成，还要帮忙拖醉鬼回家，那这场约会可真是糟糕到极致了；他要是女孩子，肯定再也不会答应十代任何邀请了。

万丈目紧张地眨了好几下眼，心里乱七八糟地祈祷着；等那个人走近之后万丈目才发现，那是个男人。

哦，或许不光是男人，还是个能让在场所有女性立刻瞩目的冷酷帅哥。

不过这和他没什么关系，万丈目松了一口气。那个人绕过吧台，很谨慎地在整个店里扫视一周，好像在找什么人；他确实是个很惹眼的家伙，身材匀称修长，身上那件深靛蓝色的防风外套不知道是什么品牌，被他穿得活像模特身上的展示品。不仅如此，他甚至还戴了一双皮制的骑行手套，此时正被捏在他的手里，衬得他整个人酷得像是电影里从天而降赶来救场的机车骑士。

他环视过整个空间，眼神没有在任何一个向他投来秋波的女人的身上多作停留；当他的眼神忽然在游城十代那件被扔在沙发椅背上的衣服上停了一下的时候，万丈目心中突然升起了非常不祥的预感。

这种预感在那个俊男毫不犹豫朝着这边走来时，前所未有地强烈起来。他一面祈祷着自己身后还有其他人，一面暗暗希望游城十代千万不要现在醒过来。但他忘记了一件很重要的事：游城十代什么时候听过他的祈祷？仿佛得到了什么神奇的感应似的，本来睡得不省人事的十代好死不死地醒了过来；他迷迷糊糊地拿起从刚才开始就振动个不停的手机，下意识地回过头去，和那个俊男视线交汇——

在跟老朋友喝了大半夜酒之后，万丈目终于见到了传说中那位性格良好、长得好看、体贴入微的乖巧后辈。他抬着脸看着那个比他们四个都要高些的男人，忽然丧失了所有的语言能力。

至少长得好看这点倒是不假，万丈目自暴自弃地想道。俊男很谨慎地看了他一眼，眼神看不出什么性格良好的迹象，光是左眼下方刻着的那道黄色刺青就足够把他的客套话全部顶回去了。

十代喝得着实不少。他才站起来没两分钟，只足够招手把帅哥喊过来，就不管不顾地眼睛一闭，倒在俊男错愕地伸手准备扶住他的怀里。游星眼疾手快地一手抱住他的腰，另一手握住他的肩膀，好让他有个倚靠的着力点，不至于摔下去再磕到他那本来不算精细的脑袋。

他们几个平时闹腾的时候，也不是没摔过碰过，连艾德那种连西服褶皱都看不惯的人也不能破例，何况是游城十代这种从小皮到大的家伙，早就粗糙惯了；可游星却抱得很小心、很仔细，像是在对待什么宝贝的易碎品，连力气也不敢用，只怕把他哪儿碰坏了似的。

万丈目眼睛一痛，忍不住诅咒起旁边睡得像死人一样的约翰：他一个人睡得是够香了，留万丈目独自承受文静学妹秒变机车酷哥的冲击性事实，还要被迫欣赏游城十代在酷哥怀里睡得不省人事的惊悚画面。他恨不得立刻扑过去把约翰摇醒；这样的事情他怎么能自己一个人承受？

游星的注意力却没有在他和约翰的身上。他皱着眉头，侧着脸连声轻喊着十代的名字，平静的脸上隐隐流露出几分担心的意味。万丈目实在看不下去他那副好像生怕把十代碰坏了的样子，赶紧走过去搭了把手，帮着游星把他扶到沙发里躺好。

直起身来之前，游星在沙发旁又确认了一下彻底睡过去的十代只是喝多了，才回头站起身，带着歉意向万丈目点头道：“抱歉，我来得太迟了一些。…您是？”

要是他没有在站起身前凝视那几秒钟，或许他们看上去会更像普通的前后辈一点。万丈目揉了揉眉心，决定装作自己什么也没看见。

“万丈目。”

“万丈目前辈。”

游星虽然看起来很酷，说话却非常礼貌。万丈目第一次被尊尊敬敬地称作前辈，感觉的确很爽快，忍不住看游星也顺眼了一点。

“…游星，是吧？恐怕要你帮忙收拾烂摊子了。”万丈目叹了一口气，只觉得太阳穴跳个不停，也不知是酒精作用还是别的什么问题，直闹得他头疼。“得先想办法把这两个醉鬼弄走。”

游星垂着眼睛，想了想道：“…我送十代前辈回去吧。”

该死，他垂着眼思考的样子更酷了。万丈目脑子里想象的内敛学妹形象已经被一点点蚕食殆尽了；游城十代那些个离谱的形容词在他眼前满天乱飞，又好像都能和眼前这个冷静礼貌的机车俊男对上号。

游城十代这家伙果然有什么地方不对劲吧？什么样的人才会用“可爱”形容一个比自己还高了近一头的酷哥啊——要不是他说得含含糊糊的，他们怎么可能齐刷刷地把人想成了女孩子。可说到底，十代好像的确没有说过这位可爱的后辈究竟是男是女…

万丈目头开始疼了。他自暴自弃地点了点头，放弃了思考。

“你知道路？辛苦你了。那我把那边那个醉鬼带走，”他说着，一边用下巴指了指游城十代抱在怀里的手机，“等把这家伙送到家里以后，用他的手机给我发条信息吧。”

游星点头。他在沙发旁犹豫了一会，最终还是选择把睡得像个笨蛋似的十代按先前的方法抱起来。十代似乎察觉到了方位的变动，勉强迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛看了他一眼；在辨认出了抱着自己的人之后，他只是含混地嘟哝了两声，不仅没有反抗，反而伸手勾住了游星的脖颈。游星的背脊似乎难以察觉地僵硬了一瞬间，很快又若无其事地放松下来。他侧过脸，似乎是小声地对十代说了什么，十代含含糊糊地笑了两声，像是搂着一只巨大的抱枕似地凑了上去，靠在游星的肩窝里不动了。

他还是很小心、很仔细地抱着十代的肩膀和腰，在那张镇静的脸上难以察觉的角落里，似乎流露出些许近似于爱惜的神情。那神情实在过于隐秘，太过于模糊，又与单纯的关切过于相似，以至于万丈目短暂地怀疑起自己的视力。游星只是静静地注视着他的脸，只比寻常的注视稍稍长了几秒而已。他很小心、很谨慎，努力地将一切都掩盖在能够控制的范围内，几乎没有透露出任何不合时宜的情绪。在确认了十代不会再乱动之后，游星很快速地走向了出口，脚步似乎沉重了些许，又似乎比刚才更轻捷。

万丈目望着他的背影，一时不知该作何评价。他没有想到的是，游星临走前竟然还记得回头向他致了致意，才转身消失在看不见的角落里。

…这样说来，可爱倒是也不完全是没道理的瞎话。

万丈目长出一口气，刚想收拾好情绪再去收拾那个醉鬼，就看见艾德忽然出现在大门口。他一眼就看到了像个蠢货一样站在那儿的万丈目，随即大步流星地向他和睡得快陷进沙发里的约翰走了过来。

“刚才出去的家伙是游城十代？…那是他的熟人？”

艾德困惑地问道。他看了看满桌的空酒杯子，手里还夹着笔记本电脑，一副还没忙完就赶过来了的模样。万丈目捏了捏眉心，站起来拍了一下艾德的肩膀：“别想了。就是你猜的那样。”

艾德闻言，也捏了捏自己的眉心：“啧。果然… 我还说十代什么时候也会对女孩子有兴趣了。高中那会我还猜过是你还是约翰…”

万丈目怒目圆睁地瞪着他。

“不过，”艾德放下手，露出一个饶有兴趣的笑容来：“按他那装傻的习惯来说，这家伙什么时候才会承认，还真难说。”

万丈目最看不惯他这副老神在在的样子，索性给他的肩膀也来了一拳：“你丫迟到这么久，今天的账单你付！”

————

费了老大的劲头把约翰从酒馆拖回了他的宿舍之后，万丈目终于精疲力尽地倒在了自己家的沙发上。他倒下的时候似乎有什么从他的口袋滑了出来，在他的后腰梗了一下，梗得他差点下意识地弹起来摔在地毯上。他一面顶着头疼，一面把那个差点没把他腰给梗着的东西摸出来一看——是他的手机。

万丈目打开手机，最顶端是一条二十分钟前十代的手机发过来的信息。

“已安全到达。游星”

万丈目盯着他的名字看了几秒钟，最后还是忍不住叹了一口气，把手机扔在茶几上。精致的玻璃茶几发出一声脆弱的声响。他盯着漆黑的天花板，心里不由得浮现了在酒馆里看到的游星的那张脸，以及那个极其细微、极其隐晦的爱怜的表情。

窥探到别人的隐秘不是什么舒服的事情，即便他只是不经意，而游星也掩藏得足够漂亮，这场偶然而唐突的冒失也仍然足以让他夜里睡不着觉。

没想到这场从头到尾就乌龙到无话可说的事件竟然又回到了意料不到的结局；他一开始的确设想过这样的结局，可在揭示了主角的性别之后，这样意想之中的结局突然又变得麻烦得令人头疼了。

万丈目暗骂了自己一句，翻过身趴在沙发上，不再盯着天花板看了。酒精的作用姗姗来迟，蒸腾的酒意与困意在黑暗宁静的环境里发作得很快，过了没多久，万丈目自己的意识也开始陷入黑暗。

算了算了，也不知什么时候才轮到十代哭着还几年来造出的这么些孽。

他在即将睡着的边界模模糊糊地想，天马行空的意识随着他的入睡迅速地消失了。


End file.
